,,Ucнiнa Cняoиiclєs,,
by x.CelliNe.x
Summary: ·:Conjunto de pequeñas historias de la infancia y adolescencia de los Uchiha:· Story 10: No sigas a tu hermano .SasuSaku,Lemmon.
1. El вєвє Ucнiнa

Hola a todos! Espero no aburrirlos con el fic =P

·..·..·Uchiha Chronicles, ¿qué es eso? 

Es un conjunto de historias sobre la infancia de los hermanos Uchiha

·..·..·¿Advertencias?

Ninguna por el momento

·..·..·Disclaimer

Ninguno de los personajes de la historia me pertenecen, son todos de Masashi Kishimoto, más conocido como "El Kishi". Sólo las situaciones son de mi propiedad, ya que se me ocurren cuando no tengo nada mejor que hacer xD Eso sí, el personaje de Asuka me pertenece 100

·..·..·Dedico esta historieta a Gaara-sama, mi líder y la que me inspiró para hacer esto (aunque ella no lo sepa xD) Gracias mi musa! 

Ahora sí, aquí la primera historia

* * *

Itachi era un niño feliz, igual que cualquier otro niño de cinco años lo sería. Como buen Uchiha que era, iba a la academia ninja todos los días y se esforzaba al máximo para obtener buenas calificaciones, consiguiendo así ser el mejor de su curso, aunque fuera el más pequeño de todos. En casa, ayudaba a su mamá con algunas tareas de casa y practicaba técnicas ninja muchos días. Su mamá le adoraba, su padre también, y todo su clan lo hacía, lo llamaban el genio prodigio de los Uchiha. 

Aun así, esto a Itachi no le importaba, mientras él pudiera seguir haciéndose más fuerte y estar con su familia, no le preocupaba el resto de cosas.

Últimamente, algo le preocupaba, desde hacía unos meses que Itachi veía a su mamá distinta: se pasaba el día comiendo, siempre estaba cansada y a penas jugaba con él. 

-Otōsan… -preguntó el niño cuando vio a su madre salir a por algo de comer por décima vez en la tarde

-Dime, Itachi –contestó su padre sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que estaba rellenando

-¿Por qué okāsan está tan rara? 

-¿A qué te refieres? 

-Actúa raro…-dijo algo molesto por la indiferencia de su padre

-Eso no tiene nada de malo 

-Y cada día come más y se pone más gorda –dijo frunciendo el ceño

Fugaku miró por fin a su hijo, tal vez, ya era hora de decirle la verdad al pequeño.

-Verás Itachi, lo que pasa es que…-justo en ese momento Mikoto entró por la puerta-…es que tu madre va a decirte algo

Mikoto llevaba un plato con bolitas de pollo y comía felizmente, hasta que su marido la metió en el lío. Le dedicó a su marido una mirada asesina, después miró a su hijo con la más tierna sonrisa.

-Verás Itachi-chan, lo que pasa…-la mujer puso una mano en su abultado vientre- es que…vas a tener un hermanito-concluyó sonriendo

Itachi miró a su madre y después a su vientre. Frunció el ceño y después se encogió de hombros para prestar atención al programa que estaba viendo antes. La verdad es que tenía muchas preguntas, pero prefirió no saber la respuesta, suficiente tenía con saber que iba a dejar de ser hijo único.

Después de darle vueltas, pensó que no estaría tan mal tener un hermano. Asuka, su más fiel compañera de aventuras, tenía un hermano mayor, y decía que lo pasaba muy bien con él.

Pensó entonces que no estaría tan mal tener un hermano, así podrían jugar juntos, y tal vez, podría echarle la culpa de algunas trastadas suyas.

Todo pasaba tranquilamente, su madre cada día tenía un bulto mayor y comía más. Itachi muchas veces pensó que estaba engordando más por lo que comía que por el bebé. 

Y no fue hasta un día 23 de julio, que su madre empezó a sentirse mal, a la primera que se quejó, Fugaku la llevó de inmediato al hospital. Metieron a Mikoto en una de las habitaciones mientras Fugaku y su hijo se quedaban en la sala de espera, el padre muy nervioso y el niño jugando con sus dedos, ajeno a lo que iba a pasar.

Cuatro estresantes horas más tarde (de las cuales Itachi pasó tres durmiendo) salió una enfermera y les anunció que el bebé ya había nacido. Ambos entraron a la habitación, allí Mikoto estaba sobre una cama blanca, con un bulto envuelto en mantas, sonriendo mientras lo miraba. Fugaku se acercó a ella y ésta le enseñó al niño "Ha salido a ti" le dijo el hombre, ambos sonrieron. Itachi miraba la escena sin intervenir, aunque reconocía que tenía ganas de ver al bebé. 

La enfermera volvió a entrar y se acercó a los padres.

-Son muy afortunados, el bebé no ha llorado en ningún momento, será muy tranquilo cuando crezca –les dijo sonriendo- ¿Cómo le llamaran?

-Sasuke –contestó feliz el padre- Uchiha Sasuke

Todos sonrieron y miraron al pequeño Sasuke.

-Okāsan…-susurró el pequeño Itachi

Mikoto levantó la vista y le miró sonriendo, seguidamente Fugaku lo cogió y lo sentó en la cama para que pudiera ver al recién nacido. Itachi curioso miró entre los bultos, ¿qué vio? Lo que a su parecer era una pasa arrugada y fea, frunció el ceño "¿dónde está el parecido con okāsan?" se preguntó a sí mismo. Como por instinto, acercó su mano para acariciarlo y el pequeño le agarró con fuerza uno de los dedos, sus padres sonrieron, al parecer sus hijos iban a llevarse bien. 

Entonces por primera vez, el bebé abrió sus ojos, encontrándose a su hermano mirándole extrañamente, con una mezcla de alegría y confusión.

Y Sasuke comenzó a llorar. 

Todos se sorprendieron, Mikoto comenzó a acunar al pequeño Sasuke para calmarlo y Fugaku bajó a Itachi de la cama, la enfermera salió de la habitación en busca de algo de leche. 

Tal vez, sus hijos no fueran a llevarse tan bien

* * *

Qué tal? Les gustó el intento fic? xD

Sugerencias, halagos, críticas, amenazas, lo que sea, dejad un review n.n

Si queréis alguna situación en concreto, decídmelo y pensaré como hacerla 

Gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer! nOn


	2. Cєlos

·..·..·Uchiha Chronicles, ¿qué es eso?

Es un conjunto de historias sobre la infancia y adolescencia de los hermanos Uchiha

·..·..·¿Advertencias?

Hay una alteración de la historia, en Uchiha Chronicles, Itachi nunca mató a su clan, así que la vida de los Uchiha transcurre felizmente xD

·..·..·Disclaimer

Ninguno de los personajes de la historia me pertenecen, son todos de Masashi Kishimoto, más conocido como "El Kishi". Sólo las situaciones son de mi propiedad, ya que se me ocurren cuando no tengo nada mejor que hacer xD Eso sí, el personaje de Asuka me pertenece 100 por ciento.

* * *

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, desde que el bebé nació, sólo existía Sasuke para su familia e Itachi estaba empezando a cansarse de tanto Sasuke y eso que el niño sólo tenía un año, pero ya acaparaba toda la atención de la familia. Al principio pensó que sería mejor que no estuvieran tan pendiente de él, pero después se dio cuenta de que necesitaba algo de atención también, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo un niño de seis años.

Itachi lo intentaba, claro que lo intentaba y se esforzaba al máximo, pero nada, toda la atención seguía siendo para bebé Sasuke.

Y eso a Itachi le molestaba, era él quien era el más fuerte de su clase, era él quien sacaba las mejores notas, joder, ¡él era el genio prodigio del clan Uchiha! Pero no, no, su dichoso hermano era el centro de todo, él era el admirado ahora, kami, ¡como odiaba a Sasuke!

No. No le odiaba. Le tenía celos, unos terribles celos.

-¡Ya estoy en casa! –dijo Itachi mientras se descalzaba y entraba a casa

-Bienvenido Itachi-chan –saludó su madre con una sonrisa desde el salón- ¿Qué tal te fueron las clases?

-Muy bien, okasan –contestó sonriendo- ¿Quieres que te ayude a hacer algo?

-Ehh...¿Podrías bañar a Sasuke-chan? –Itachi frunció el ceño- Por favor –añadió su madre al ver la expresión de su hijo

-Está bien…-aceptó a regañadiente

-Gracias Itachi-chan –Mikoto le besó en la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina

El mayor de los Uchiha entró al salón en busca de su hermano, a quien encontró dentro de su parquecito lanzando sus juguetes a las paredes mientras se reía.

-¿Te diviertes, eh? –Sasuke miró a su hermano y rió -¿Dónde esta la gracia? –Itachi empezaba a perder la paciencia –Dichoso crío…

Cuando Itachi estuvo cerca de su hermano, éste subió los brazos hacia él para que lo cogiera.

"Si no fuera por okasan…" El mayor cogió a Sasuke en brazos para llevarlo al baño, lo dejó en el suelo mientras abria los grifos. Se sentó en el suelo esperando a que se llenara la bañera y miró a Sasuke…un momento, ¿dónde estaba Sasuke? Itachi se levantó y salió al pasillo, donde se encontraba su hermano gateando felizmente hacia las escaleras.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? –el pequeño se giró y volvió a reír, sin dejar de gatear- ¡Vuelve aquí!

Para suerte de Itachi su hermano era fácil de atrapar, así que enseguida lo volvió a coger en brazos y regresarlo al baño.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse el baño prácticamente inundado. "¡Mierda!" El Uchiha fue rápidamente hasta los grifos para cerrarlos, procurando que Sasuke no se cayera de sus brazos. 

Con dificultad lo consiguió y empezó a pensar como haría para recoger el baño sin que su madre se diera cuenta. Y cuando logró su objetivo metió por fin a su hermano en la bañera.

Ah, pero ahí no acabaron sus problemas, ahí volvieron a empezar.

Itachi intentaba que por todos los medios que el pequeño dejara de chapotear para poder bañarlo en condiciones, pero Sasuke no pensaba contribuir en la tarea de su hermano.

-¡Itachi! –lo llamó su madre- Voy a salir a comprar unas cosas, vuelvo enseguida ¿vale?

-¡Hai, hai! –contestó mientras volvía a meter a Sasuke la bañera por millonésima vez

Finalmente, después de casi una hora intentándolo, Itachi consiguió terminar de bañar a su hermano, claro que fue él quien acabó empapado de arriba a abajo. Ahora tocaba vestirlo, otra aventura más.

Mikoto salió de casa algo preocupada, no le gustaba tener que dejar a sus dos retoños solos en casa, así que decidió darse prisa para tardar lo menos posible. Como por intuición miró al cielo: estaba nublado y oscuro, seguramente habría una tormenta y eso sólo la dejó más preocupada

Sasuke se divertía mucho viendo a su hermano intentando cambiarle el pañal, por supuesto, tenía muy claro que no pensaba ayudarle en lo más mínimo así que decidió dar patadas al aire, a ver si en una de esas le daba a Itachi.

Mientras el mayor ponía caras raras tratando en vano de conseguir algo, oyó un trueno fuera. El pequeño soltó un grito mientras su hermano miraba por la ventana: estaba lloviendo mucho y estaba seguro de que acababa de ver un relámpago.

Mikoto vio la tormenta que se había desencadenado y decidió dejar las compras para otro día, no quería dejar que sus hijos estuvieran solos en casa en estos momentos. Intentó pensar en que su marido ya habría llegado a casa y que estaría tranquilizando a los niños.

Pero no, de camino a casa se encontró con Fugaku, que al verla pensó en lo mismo que ella "¡Los niños!", ambos empezaron a correr y cuando llegaron abrieron la puerta nerviosos, los dos sabían que a los pequeños tenían mucho miedo a las tormentas-

-¡Sasuke, Itachi! –gritó Mikoto al entrar, pero no obtuvo respuesta, lo que le preocupó aún más

Fugaku y su esposa miraron en el salón, en el baño, en la cocina, en las habitaciones de cada de uno de ellos, pero nada, no los encontraron. Entonces a Mikoto le llegó la inspiración y fue a su habitación.

Allí estaban, tumbados sobre la cama y durmiendo tranquilamente, Sasuke refugiado en el pecho de Itachi y éste protegiéndole con sus brazos. Los padres suspiraron tranquilos y no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver la escena.

Porque es cierto Itachi intentaba hacerle la vida imposible a Sasuke, es cierto que Itachi le tenía unos celos terribles a Sasuke, pero también es cierto que Itachi nunca dudaría en proteger a Sasuke, porque Itachi le quería mucho, al fin y al cabo era su hermano pequeño y por esa misma razón estaba en la obligación de protegerlo a como diera lugar.

* * *

Kyaaa! Me encanta este final, estuve mucho tiempo pensándolo y la verdad me gusta como queda :P

Espero que os guste a vosotros también!

Muchas gracias a los que leyeron, pero especialmente a **mayu1051, TentenChaan, Luthien Merenwen, Gaara-sama, Shadow Noir Wing, Esme-chan TS-DN, hina inuzuka, Sora Keyblader y Rilka-chan**, lindas personitas que me han dejado un review nOn

Sugerencias, halagos, críticas, amenazas…dejad un review


	3. Cuяiosidad

·..·..·Uchiha Chronicles, ¿qué es eso?

Es un conjunto de historias sobre la infancia y adolescencia de los hermanos Uchiha

·..·..·¿Advertencias?

Hay una alteración de la historia, en Uchiha Chronicles, Itachi nunca mató a su clan, así que la vida de los Uchiha transcurre felizmente xD

·..·..·Disclaimer

Ninguno de los personajes de la historia me pertenecen, son todos de Masashi Kishimoto, más conocido como "El Kishi". Sólo las situaciones son de mi propiedad, ya que se me ocurren cuando no tengo nada mejor que hacer xD Eso sí, el personaje de Asuka me pertenece 100 por ciento.

* * *

Sasuke era un niño curioso, muy, muy curioso. Le gustaba saberlo todo y no perdía detalle de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Desde que nació, a Sasuke le gusta ver y tocar todo, analizándolo bien. Y su curiosidad iba en aumento, parecía no tener fin.

Pero sí, sí tenía fin.

A la tierna edad de dos años, Sasuke descubrió que la curiosidad no era buena. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Ahí va una pequeña historia…

Desde hacía unos meses que el pequeño Sasuke comenzó a desarrollar una gran curiosidad por la encimera de la cocina, ¿por qué? Su papá, su mamá y su hermano antes de salir de casa y al llegar se dirigían a la encimera y cogían o dejaban algo. El menor de los Uchiha era pequeño y no llegaba a ver que había encima de allí, ¿qué hizo? Cogió la costumbre de intentar coger con la mano lo que había en la encimera.

Sasuke encontró de todo: las llaves de su madre, la cartera de su padre, listas de la compra, bolígrafos, cartas, cuadernos, comida…y todo lo que puedas imaginar.

Así, pasó mucho tiempo y el pequeño seguía cogiendo las cosas que su familia dejaba allí.

Un buen día, unos cuantos Uchiha realizaron una reunión, para celebrar algo de lo que Sasuke nunca se enteró. "Cosas de adultos" fue lo que le dijo Itachi cuando le preguntó, y fue con eso con lo que se quedó, porque estaba claro que su hermano tampoco tenía idea alguna.

Para ese día, Mikoto había arreglado y vestido a sus hijos, lo cual le había costado mucho, ya que Itachi no dejó que su madre le vistiera y Sasuke decidió que ese día no quería bañarse. ¿Resultado? Itachi y Sasuke corriendo desnudos por la casa mientras su madre les perseguía.

Pero al final, después de una larga carrera, supermamá Uchiha consiguió atrapar a sus retoños y arreglarlos decentemente, a pesar de las quejas de ellos.

Cuando hubo acabado con ellos, los dejó en el salón viendo la televisión y se puso a preparar la comida. Claro, que los hermanos Uchiha no iban a quedarse quietos viendo la televisión. Itachi se levantó del sofá y fue hacia la cocina, seguido de su hermano. El mayor de los Uchiha miró el interior de la cocina, vio que estaba vacía y dirigió la mirada a su hermano, sonriendo con malicia.

-Sasuke-chan –dijo Itachi al pequeño, éste levantó la vista y le miró- ¿Sabes qué hay sobre la encimera?

-¿El qué? –pregunto curioso

-Un regalo –sonrió- Un regalo para ti

Al pequeño Sasuke se le iluminaron los ojos y miró dentro de la cocina. Su curiosidad le pudo y sin pensarlo dos veces entró, bajo la mirada atenta de su hermano. El menor de los Uchiha comenzó a poner la mano sobre la encimera, buscando el regalo. "A la derecha" le indicó Itachi, él obedeció y fue paseando su mano hacia la derecha.

Pero había un detalle, del que Sasuke no era consciente, y era que justo a lado de la encimera, se encontraba la vitrocerámica.

¿Adivinan qué pasó?

-AHHHHHHHHH!!

Sasuke gritó al encontrarse con su "regalo" e Itachi comenzó a reír, su plan había funcionado. Mikoto al oír el grito bajó corriendo las escaleras, encontrándose a su pequeño retoño sentado en el suelo a punto de llorar, mientras se miraba la mano. Itachi fue rápido y antes de que su madre lo viera entró al salón. Mikoto se acercó al pequeño y le miró la mano, la tenía completamente roja.

¿Adivinaron? Sí, Sasuke se quemó la mano.

Mikoto inmediatamente le curó y vendó la manita a Sasuke, el cual ya dejaba caer las lágrimas libremente.

-Ya está Sasuke-chan –dijo su mamá mientras le sonreía cariñosamente, el niño sólo sollozó y la miró- No sé en qué estarías pensando para poner la mano el fuego…pero no vuelvas a hacerlo –le dijo pausadamente, para que no se notara el regaño

Sasuke asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro, Mikoto lo volvió a llevar al salón con Itachi.

-Itachi, no vuelvas a perder de vista a tu hermano, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, sí…-dijo sin quitar la vista del televisor.

Mikoto suspiró y salió del salón. Sasuke miraba con el ceño fruncido a su hermano, que le devolvió la misma mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el mayor, el menor hizo un puchero- No pongas esa cara, te lo merecías, por rebuscar en mis cosas -sentenció Itachi mirando a su hermano con la misma cara que él

Y así fue como el pequeño Sasuke dejó de curiosear todo, o por lo menos, todo lo que no podía ver. Como dice el refrán "La curiosidad quemó a Sasuke" (xD) Frase que Itachi se encargó de recordar a su hermano por el resto de su vida.

* * *

10 años después

Sasuke entró sigilosamente a la habitación de Itachi, habiéndose asegurado antes de que no estuviera a la vista. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió su escritorio, donde guardaba en un cajón una cajita de contenido misterioso que hacía tiempo que le intrigaba. Abrió el cajón y sacó la caja, cogió la tapa para abrirla y…

-"La curiosidad quemó a Sasuke"…-el Uchiha se congeló al oir la frase, y más al reconocer la voz que la había dicho.

Se giró poco a poco encontrándose con los ojos oscuros de Itachi y con sus manos, con las que estaba formando los sellos del Katon. Sasuke rió nervioso y volvió a meter la caja en su sitio lentamente, para después volver a mirar los ojos de su hermano

-Buena decisión…-sonrió Itachi

* * *

Bien! Aquí me tenéis de nuevo con mis idas de cabeza xD

Muchísimas gracias a los que leyeron el fic y más a quienes me dejaron un lindo review! nOn Me alegra saber que el fic no quedara en el olvido xD

Sugerencias, críticas, amenazas con fuego…dejad un review P


	4. Cєlos 2

·..·..·Uchiha Chronicles, ¿qué es eso?

Es un conjunto de historias sobre la infancia y adolescencia de los hermanos Uchiha

·..·..·¿Advertencias?

Hay una alteración de la historia, en Uchiha Chronicles, Itachi nunca mató a su clan, así que la vida de los Uchiha transcurre felizmente xD

·..·..·Disclaimer

Ninguno de los personajes de la historia me pertenecen, son todos de Masashi Kishimoto, más conocido como "El Kishi". Sólo las situaciones son de mi propiedad, ya que se me ocurren cuando no tengo nada mejor que hacer xD Eso sí, el personaje de Asuka me pertenece 100 por ciento.

Ya…todos los que vienen a casa se pasan el día haciéndole carantoñas a Sasuke, pero ¿Quién se acuerda de Itachi? Nadie, él simplemente está allí y vale…Y es que el pobre niño de seis anitos ya no lo soportaba y sus celos por su hermano pequeño era cada ver mayores. Y fruto de ellos decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Itachi aprovechó que su mamá estaba en la cocina para acercarse a Sasuke, quien veía felizmente la televisión.

-¡Ey, Sasuke-chan! –el pequeño se volvió a su hermano y rió, alzando los brazos hacia él- ¿Quieres que juegue contigo? –Sasuke asintió mientras abría y cerraba las manos, Itachi lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó hasta su cuarto – ¿Sabes?, cuando sea mayor seré el mejor peluquero de todo el mundo –Sasuke no entendía nada, pero aún así miraba a su hermano felizmente- Pero para eso, tengo que practicar primero, ¿verdad que sí? –el pequeño asintió mientras sonreía- Bien, practiquemos –Itachi sonrió

El mayor envolvió a Sasuke con una manta y le mojó un poco el pelo. "No te muevas, ¿eh?" le dijo antes de coger las tijeras. Empezó a cortar, procurando que el peinado del pequeño quedara desigual por todos lados. Cuando decidió que ya había cortado lo suficiente miró a su hermano pequeño de frente para comprobar si había cumplido su objetivo. Sonrió. Sasuke estaba perfecto ahora. Itachi oyó que su madre subía las escaleras así que se apresuró a guardar la manta, por supuesto dejó las tijeras cerca de Sasuke y lo que fue el pelo de su hermano a su alrededor mientras él se escondió dentro del armario.

-¡Sasuke-chan! –le llamaba su madre- ¿Dónde estás? –abrió el cuarto del pequeño Uchiha y lo encontró allí, pero al verlo no pudo evitar soltar un grito- ¡Sasuke! –corrió hasta él y quitó las tijeras de su alcance para dejarlas en la mesita del cuarto- Kami-sama…¿Qué has hecho Sasuke-chan? –lo miró preocupada

Y razones tenía, porque ahora pequeño Sasuke estaba rapado y tenía unos cuantos mechones que le salían a corros por toda la cabeza. Mikoto después de darle vueltas lo llevó a la peluquería, pues no se atrevía a cortarle ella, no fuera a ser que lo dejara peor.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Itachi asomó la cabeza por el armario para comprobar que se habían ido y con paso sigiloso se metió en su habitación dónde comenzó a reírse por lo que acababa de hacer, su plan perfecto, su madre pensaba que el mismo Sasuke se habría cortado el pelo y él volvería a ser el favorito, al fin y al cabo, ahora él estaba mucho más mono que su hermano.

Pero las cosas no salieron como había planeado.

Cuando Mikoto volvió a casa llevaba a Sasuke de la manita, este llevaba un gorrito puesto

-Itachi! –lo llamó su madre, él bajo por las escaleras lentamente

-¿Qué pasa okaasan?

-Itachi…-suspiró la mujer- Por favor, no vuelvas a dejas las tijeras al alcance de tu hermano, ¿vale?

-Sí, okaasan…-miró una última vez a su madre y volvió a su habitación

Al día siguiente fueron a comer unos amigos de sus padres. Primero todo fue bien, los amigos de sus padres estaban encantados con Itachi, y se sorprendieron mucho al ver las habilidades del chico con las armas ninja. Sin duda, el plan de Itachi iba bien.

Hasta que llegó Sasuke.

Entró al comedor seguido de su madre, aún con el gorrito puesto. Y entonces, como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que llevaba un gorro a pesar del calor que hacía, todos se volvieron a él, y dejaron a Itachi de lado. El mayor de los Uchiha se enfadó y salió de la casa, caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta que vio como empezaba a anochecer, entonces decidió volver a casa, aunque simplemente se metería a su cuarto, no quería ver a sus padres y menos aun a su hermano.

Abrió con las llaves y sin decir nada a nadie se dirigió a las escaleras, los amigos de sus padres seguían allí, y al parecer nadie notó ni la salida ni la llegada de Itachi. Y esto sólo logró enfurecerlo más aún.

Subió las escaleras y dio un portazo al entrar a su habitación, se tiró sobre la cama e intentó tranquilizarse.

- "Maldito Sasuke…" -pensaba una y otra vez el Uchiha- "¿Acaso no le importo a nadie?"

Un ruido proveniente de su ventana le alejó de sus pensamientos y lo hizo ponerse en guardia, se acercó lentamente a la ventana, pero allí no había nadie.

"Habrá sido el viento" –pensó sin darle importancia –Ahh! –gritó en cuanto se dio la vuelta y se encontró a una persona sentada en su cama, la cual le miraba con una sonrisa, aguantándose las ganas de reír- Por Kami-sama…no vuelvas a hacer eso, Asuka… -consiguió decir aún con el susto en el cuerpo

-Gomen ne, Itachi-kun –contestó sonriendo- Pensé que no te asustarías…

-¿Asustarme? No me he asustado…-dijo desviando la mirada ligeramente sonrojado

-Yaa…lo que tu digas

-Bueno…¿por qué estás aquí? –preguntó intentando cambiar de tema

-Me aburría en casa –contestó encogiéndose de hombros

-¿A las nueve de la noche?

-Sí, ¿algún problema?

-No, no, nada…-se sentó en la cama

-Vale, y ahora –suspiró la chica- Me vas a decir que te pasa –dijo sentándose a su lado

-No me pasa nada

-¿Y piensas que me lo voy a creer?

Itachi miró a Asuka a los ojos, se odiaba por eso, pero no podía evitar caer ante ella, le era imposible mentirle.

-Me pasa lo de siempre, Sasuke es el centro de atención y mientras tanto a nadie le importo…

-Eso no es verdad Itachi-kun, claro que les importas

-¡No, no les importo! –no puedo evitar elevar un poco la voz- ¡Nadie se preocupa por mi, a nadie le importa lo que haga y lo que deje de hacer! ¡Estoy seguro que si desapareciera ahora, nadie se daría cuenta! –mientras hablaba apretaba cada vez más los puños

-No digas tonterías…-Asuka permanecía impasible a pesar del tono de voz del chico

-¡No son tonterías! ¡Es la verdad!

-Itachi-kun…-la chica puso su mano sobre la de Itachi y le sonrió- ¿Sabes con total seguridad que nadie se interesa por ti?

-Claro que lo se, estoy completamente convencido

-Entonces…¿yo no cuento? –preguntó lentamente

Itachi se sorprendió por ello y le subió la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Si lo pensaba bien, Asuka siempre estaba a su lado, tanto en sus momentos felices, como en los peores que había pasado. Incluso cuando empezó a tener celos por su hermano, ella estaba allí, dispuesta a ayudarlo. Era cierto, no lo podía negar, si no le importara ella nunca habría estado con él, simplemente se habría ido con su hermano como hacía todo el mundo. Sonrió, al fin y al cabo sí era importante para alguien.

-Asuka…arigato –sonrió finalmente

* * *

Creo que los capis me salen muy cortos xD Intentaré hacer algo mas alargado para la proxima

Bueeeno! Gracias a los que leyeron y más a las lindas personitas que me han dejado review :)

Estoy un poco falta de inspiración, asi que si alguien quiere ver alguna escena en concreto o algo, solo pedirlo y vere lo que puedo hacer ;D

Tengo que admitir una cosa: Asuka es mi personaje y casi siempre la intento meter en todo xD Asi que no os extrañeis si el proximo capitulo va sobre ella (vamos, que es un hecho que lo será xD) Al fin y al cabo, ella es parte de la vida de Itachi, y aunque el prota sera el Uchiha, Asuka tendrá un importante papel a su lado :P

Me callo de una vez por todas xD

Sugerencias, críticas, tijeras y demás, dejad un review :3


	5. Mє gusтas

·..·..·Uchiha Chronicles, ¿qué es eso?

Es un conjunto de historias sobre la infancia y adolescencia de los hermanos Uchiha

·..·..·¿Advertencias?

Hay una alteración de la historia, en Uchiha Chronicles, Itachi nunca mató a su clan, así que la vida de los Uchiha transcurre felizmente xD

·..·..·¿Aclaraciones?

Para que no haya confusiones, Itachi tiene 15 años y Sasuke 10 años.

·..·..·Disclaimer

Ninguno de los personajes de la historia me pertenecen, son todos de Masashi Kishimoto, más conocido como "El Kishi". Sólo las situaciones son de mi propiedad, ya que se me ocurren cuando no tengo nada mejor que hacer xD Eso sí, el personaje de Asuka me pertenece 100 por ciento.

* * *

Ya hacia un tiempo que Sasuke no dejaba de pensar en eso, y le molestaba mucho. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo? Lo peor de todo era que no sabía porqué se había encaprichado de esa manera con una persona, y por mucho que lo intentara era incapaz de dejar de pensar en ella. Para colmo, su hermano no ayudaba nada con sus comentarios y menos aún cuando se traía a casa a Asuka para hacer quien sabe que cosas. Sasuke cada vez podía menos con la presión, y eso le hacía estar cada día de peor humor.

-¡Okaasan, me voy a la academia! –dijo el pequeño de los Uchiha mientras se calzaba sus sandalias

-¡Que te vaya bien, cielo! –contestó desde la cocina

Sasuke salió de casa tranquilamente, como hacía de costumbre, aunque poco a poco los nervios le fueron perdiendo. "Hoy la veré" pensaba una y otra vez el pelinegro de camino a la academia. ¿Cómo era posible? Esa chica le había dejado atontado sin siquiera habérselo propuesto, y tal vez hubiera sido por eso por lo que se fijó en ella. Todas las chicas de la academia iban tras él e intentaban de todo para pasar más de cinco minutos a su lado. Entonces, ¿por qué ella? Esa chica nunca había mostrado ningún interés en él, sólo el meramente de compañerismo, pero jamás le gritaba "¡Sasuke-kuuun!" cada vez que lo veía, ni le perseguía después de clase, ni se le colgaba del brazo en cuanto podía, ni siquiera intentaba llamar su atención cuando lo tenía cerca, tal y como hacían todas las demás.

Tan metido iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la academia, y no hubiera salido de ellos de no ser porque alguien le gritó "¡Sasuke-teme!" y no tuvo otro remedio que volver a la tierra.

-Usuratonkachi…-susurró Sasuke

-No me llames así, teme –el chico rubio hizo un puchero

Sasuke sonrió -¿Entramos? – su compañero asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la clase.

Naruto Uzumaki era el mejor amigo de Sasuke desde siempre. Al principio Naruto era evitado por todos porque en su interior está sellado el Kyubi. Aunque esto a Sasuke no le importaba en absoluto, él solo veía en Naruto a un chico en el que se podía confiar y que siempre estaría a su lado cuando lo necesitara.

-¿Ya te has decidido? –preguntó Naruto antes de entrar en la clase

-…-Sasuke cogió el mango de la puerta, pero no abrió-…aún no

-Deberías decírselo, seguro que así verías que le gustas

-No, eso nunca

-No me extraña que estés solo, eres un amargado

Si las miradas matasen, el rubio ya estaría carbonizado, sin embargo este ya estaba acostumbrado a las miradas del Uchiha, por lo que pasó de él y entró a la clase.

-¡Buenos días Sakura-chan! –gritó Naruto, Sasuke se puso alerta

La chica nombrada levantó la cabeza, se apartó su rosado cabello y dejó ver sus hermosos ojos verdes, saludó al rubio con una sonrisa, y se levantó para acercarse al chico, pero la chica que estaba a su lado se lo impidió

-¡No dejaré que te acerques a Sasuke, frentona! –Ino Yamanaka, posiblemente la admiradora nº1 de Sasuke- ¡Él es mio! ¿Entiendes?

Sakura no dijo nada más y simplemente dejó que Ino se tiraba sobre Sasuke, quien la consiguió esquivar y por consiguiente la rubia quedó estampada en el suelo. Toda la clase se rió de ello hasta que entró el profesor a clase.

Naruto se sentó junto a Sakura y Sasuke a lado del rubio. La clase pasó sin más accidentes y cuando tocó el timbre todos recogieron sus cosas rápidamente para salir de allí y por fin poder comer algo.



-Sakura-chan, ¿quieres comer con nosotros? –preguntó alegremente Naruto

-No quiero molestar…

-Tranquila, no molestas –le sonrió- Así te alejas de esas locas que no hacen más que gritar

-Supongo que es buena idea -contestó sonriendo, miró a Sasuke- ¿Seguro que no te importa?

Sasuke se tensó un poco al ver que Sakura le hablaba-Eh…no, claro que no…-dijo intentando no parecer nervioso

Eso fue el colmo. Pasa que Naruto hablara con Sakura cada vez que podía, pasa que le invitara a comer con ellos, e incluso pasa que se fueran a su casa para hacer un trabajo juntos, pero lo que ya no pasa es que Naruto se largue a mitad de tarde a comprar palomitas y menos aún que los dejara solos en su casa y para colmo, cerrados con llave.

Sasuke no dejaba de evitar mirar a Sakura e intentar ocultar el leve sonrojo que tenía. Sakura no levantaba la vista de sus manos que parecían lo más interesante del mundo. Ninguno decía nada, apenas se movían. "¡Reacciona!" se decían mentalmente ambos "¡Di algo!", pero ninguno se aventuró.

Hasta que Sasuke no pudo aguantarse más y habló.

Una semana más tarde se podía ver a Sasuke y Sakura paseando por la villa cogidos de la mano y tonteando a cada momento. Naruto no podía estar más feliz, Itachi tomó el papel de consejero amoroso, Mikoto no cabía en sí de alegría y las admiradoras de Sasuke cogieron una gran depresión.

La pregunta es: ¿Cómo se lo dijo a Sakura?

Simple. Abriendo la boca.

-Sakura…

La pelirrosa levantó la vista de sus manos y fijó sus ojos en los de Sasuke

-Ehh…-el Uchiha se comenzó a sonrojar- Pues, verás, es que…

Naruto entró de repente, y como su personalidad lo marcaba entró gritando:

-¿Ya se lo has dicho, teme? –el chico le mandó una de sus miradas para que se callara, pero Naruto pasó de él, como ya era costumbre- Sakura-chan, ¡Sasuke solo quería decirte que le gustas! ¡No te odia como pensabas!

Bueno, tal vez no fuera Sasuke quien se lo dijera.

Ambos se pusieron más rojos que un tomate y poco después Sakura se desmayó…cayendo encima de Sasuke.

-¡Usuratonkachi! ¡¿Cómo le has dicho eso?! –le regañó sin levantar mucho la voz, a la vez que situaba a la chica sobre su regazo

-Simple, he abierto la boca, como tú deberías haber hecho hace mucho tiempo

Sasuke iba a contestar, pero decidió callarse y atender a Sakura.

Cuando esta se despertó Sasuke se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, puesto que ya era tarde y estaba anocheciendo.

-Sasuke…-dijo tímidamente- ¿Es cierto…lo que ha dicho Naruto? –notó como sus mejillas enrojecían, lo mismo que Sasuke

-…-dejó de andar y miró al suelo, notó que Sakura también se detenía. Suspiró. Levantó la cabeza y con todo su valor le contestó- Sí, es cierto –se acercó más a ella- Sakura…me gustas mucho

La chica le miró sorprendida y se quedó muda. Cuando notó que la voz le volvía pudo contestarle.

-A…a mi también –dijo casi en un susurro, pero lo suficiente para que el Uchiha la oyera.

Sasuke sonrió y Sakura le imitó. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y sin pensarlo mucho, el chico le besó. Un simple roce entre sus labios, pero que para los dos fue posiblemente la mejor sensación en muchos años.

-Al fin lo conseguiste- le felicitó Itachi. Entró en el cuarto de Sasuke

-Sí, lo hice –sonrió con superioridad

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Eso…es un secreto

-Hmp. Lo que tu digas –se dirigió a la puerta- Ya sabes, cualquier cosa, me puedes preguntar –estaba a punto de salir, cuando…

-Itachi –lo llamó su hermano, la sangre llegó a sus mejillas- ¿Cómo se besa?

El mayor no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada –Ah, eso…es un secreto- el menor se giró para ver a Itachi quien sonreía aguantando la risa -¿Sabes? Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas –volvió a reírse y salió de la habitación, dejando al pobre Sasuke pasmado.

-¡¡INÚTIL!! –gritó en cuanto despertó de su trance

* * *

Ha quedado un poco más largo? S

Si esque no tengo inspiración! xD

Ya veis, preferí hacer un pequeño SasuSaku en vez de meter a Asuka xD Pero no desespereis, que ya pondré su capitulo algún día xD

Vale, supongo que algunas me querrán matar por tardar tanto en actualizar u.u Pero he estado con examenes y mi inspiración estaba a -1 TT

Asi que espero que mis cielitos me entiendan y me dejen seguir viviendo por un tiempo más xD Intentaré actualizar lo antes que pueda, siempre y cuando mi musa no se vaya de parranda y llegue con resaca y no me sirva para nada ¬¬

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leido, y en especial a quienes me han dejado review: **lunaleen, DarkOtakuMdl, hinainuzuka, Sui-chan94, Miwako-san, Black Cronos, SasteR, Gaara-sama, Mishima Arashi **y mi tatika **Soniita!**

Líder-sama, tendré en cuenta tu idea, ahora que el profesor no me ve en clase podré matar el tiempo pensando en más capis xD

Sin más que decir que:

Sugerencias, críticas y demás, dejad un review :3


	6. Maldiтo Sasuκє

·..·..·Uchiha Chronicles, ¿qué es eso?

Es un conjunto de historias sobre la infancia y adolescencia de los hermanos Uchiha

·..·..·¿Advertencias?

Hay una alteración de la historia, en Uchiha Chronicles, Itachi nunca mató a su clan, así que la vida de los Uchiha transcurre felizmente xD

·..·..·Aclaración

Para que quede claro, Itachi tiene 13 años y Sasuke tiene 8

·..·..·Disclaimer

Ninguno de los personajes de la historia me pertenecen, son todos de Masashi Kishimoto, más conocido como "El Kishi". Sólo las situaciones son de mi propiedad, ya que se me ocurren cuando no tengo nada mejor que hacer xD Eso sí, el personaje de Asuka me pertenece 100 por ciento.

* * *

Itachi era incapaz de olvidar lo que pasó hacía unos cuatro meses, el recuerdo de esa noche le estaba torturando poco y poco, y cuanto más pensaba en ello, peor se ponía. Lo malo del asunto era que posiblemente había perdido a su más querida compañera, Asuka.

¿Qué quién es ella? Uchiha Asuka tenía la misma edad de Itachi, con la diferencia de que ella había nacido unos cuantos meses después. Era un poco más bajita que Itachi, tenía un sedoso y largo pelo negro azulado y unos preciosos y brillantes ojos morados oscuros, ¿de dónde el color? Bien, pues su padre era un Uchiha, pero su madre no lo era, y por tanto, ella no tenía los ojos completamente negros.

Era imposible llevarse mal con ella, pues era un amor de chica: tranquila, simpática, educada, cariñosa y responsable, no se le podía pedir nada más. Asuka también era una gran ninja, aunque recién se acababa de graduar como Chuunin. Asuka había pasada toda su vida con Itachi, pues sus madres eran muy amigas y siempre que estaban juntas los pequeños iban con ellas y así fue como los pequeños Uchiha empezaron a ser inseparables.

A pesar de que ambos fueran responsables y bueno estudiantes, nadie les quitaba lo de trastos, porque no hicieron una ni dos, sino miles de travesuras, por supuesto siempre los dos juntos y casi todo el clan Uchiha se había acostumbrado a que no había Itachi sin Asuka ni Asuka sin Itachi.

Asuka empezó a desarrollar cierta admiración por Itachi cuando tenía cuatro años: le impresionaba la capacidad que tenía para las técnicas ninja y la manera en que realizaba las misiones cuando se graduó a los siete años. Juntos solo habían realizado unas pocas misiones, ya que Asuka esta recién graduada e Itachi estaba prácticamente por presentarse al examen de Jounin.

Desde la noche en que pasó eso, Itachi notó como Asuka se distanciaba de él inevitablemente. Y todo porque él había sido un estúpido, un maldito imbécil. Ella no se merecía lo que le hizo y aunque ahora fingía que no pasaba nada, Itachi sabía que Asuka estaba peor que nunca y él no quería verla así, menos aún si la culpa había sido suya.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó hace cuatro meses?

Bueno, resulta que Asuka después de mucho tiempo se atrevió a confesarle a Itachi que estaba enamorada de él.

¿Qué hizo Itachi?

"Lo siento, Asuka"

Esa fue su única contestación, algo tan simple y sencillo que logró romper el corazón inocente de la chica.

Itachi se sentía mal, él nunca pensó en Asuka como algo más que su amiga inseparable y compañera de travesuras, pero desde que ella le dijo eso empezó a recapacitar. "¿Qué siento yo por ella?" Hasta hace poco sólo era amistad, y para que negarlo, cierta atracción. Pero nunca nada más, nunca pensó en amor, sin embargo desde esa noche Itachi pensó en que tal vez él sintiera o mismo por ella aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Se tiró sobre la cama y giró la cabeza hacia la mesilla, allí había tres marcos, en el más grande salían sus padres y su hermano junto con él, en el segundo estaba él con su hermano cuando eran más pequeños y en el último aparecía él junto con Asuka, tomada poco tiempo antes de que Asuka se le declarara.

Cogió el marco y miró detalladamente a la chica: se veía muy guapa y sobre todo radiante, con un brillo especial en los ojos. Un brillo que desapareció por su culpa. Suspiró. Se levantó de la cama y dejó el marco en la mesilla. "Tengo que hacer algo" pensaba mientras abría su armario, buscando algo decente que ponerse.

Itachi no estaba seguro de estar enamorado de Asuka pero tenía muy claro que hablaría con ella e intentaría hacerlo, porque estaba seguro de que ella podía llegar a ser la chica de su vida.

Cuando decidió que ya estaba listo, se despidió de su familia y se fue hacia la casa de Asuka donde seguramente estaría ella. Llegó allí y llamó a la puerta.

-Itachi, que alegría verte! –saludó la madre de Asuka

-Buenas tardes, señora Uchiha –sonrió el chico

-Supongo que querrás que llame a mi hija, ¿no?

-Si no es mucha molestia…

-Enseguida bajará, entra dentro mientras tanto –le sonrió y se adentró en la casa, seguido de Itachi

El chico se quedó mirando al suelo, y pudo diferenciar las sandalias negras de Asuka, sus preferidas.

-Hola…-susurró Asuka en cuanto lo vio, a pesar de no haber hablado muy fuerte fue suficiente para que el chico levantara la vista y la mirara.

Estaba preciosa. Itachi sintió algo parecido a las mariposas en su estómago cuando la miró.

-Hola…-contestó de la misma manera, un poco cortado

-¿Qué…qué querías?

-Hablar contigo

-No creo que haya nada de que hablar…

-Yo creo que sí –Itachi le tendió la mano a la chica. Ella le miró sorprendida, ese gesto era el que siempre hacían de pequeños cuando se necesitaban el uno al otro. Finalmente Asuka cogió la mano del Uchiha y se acercó un poco más a él.

-¿Nos vemos esta tarde? –propuso Itachi

-¿Para qué?

-Para hablar…o lo que surja –esto último lo dijo de manera inaudible, sin embargo provocó cierto sonrojo en las mejillas de Asuka

-¿Una…cita? –preguntó esperanzada

-Sí…eso mismo –sonrió

-Está bien…

-¿A las cinco?

-A las cinco

-Entonces…hasta las cinco –Itachi besó la mejilla aún sonrojada de la chica y salió de la casa justo después de guiñarle un ojo.

Aún faltaba una hora para las cinco, pero Asuka ya estaba arreglada: se había alisado el pelo, se puso un poco de brillo en los labios y purpurina plateada en los párpados y se delineó los ojos suavemente de negro. Se vistió con un vestido gris un poco por encima de la rodilla, unos leggins negros y una torera del mismo color, después se puso sus pendientes largos plateados y se cambió el brillito morado que llevaba en la nariz por otro plateado. Por último, se preparó sus zapatos negros con un poco de tacón. No debería haberse arreglado tanto, porque ahora pasaría una hora entera dando vueltas a su habitación.

A las cuatro y media Itachi abrió su armario y empezó a sacar ropa, buscando algo un poco elegante. Se decidió por una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones vaqueros también negros. Intentó peinarse de alguna manera diferente, pero vio que era inútil por lo que se lo dejó como siempre, pero pasó su pelo por detrás de las orejas, dejando así ver el piercing que llevaba en la parte superior de la oreja y que su padre tanto odiaba. Aún recordaba el día en que se lo hizo, Asuka quería uno en la nariz y fueron juntos a la tienda, una vez allí decidió hacerselo, aunque fuera sólo por fastidiarse a su padre. Sonrió al recordar ese día. En cuanto terminó salió a buscar a Asuka. Fueron a su restaurante favorito y después a casa de Itachi, donde no había nadie.

O eso pensaba Itachi.

El pelinegro sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta, entró después de Asuka.

-Pasa al salón, enseguida voy –le sonrió el Uchiha

Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó unos refrescos, no hacía falta preguntar a la chica que quería, puesto que él lo sabía perfectamente.

-Aquí tienes –le entregó el vaso sonriendo

-Gracias –le contestó de la misma manera

-Bueno…-se sentó a lado de la chica, muy cerca según Asuka- Es hora de que hablemos

-Ajá…Itachi, yo…

-No –la cortó- Tú ya has dicho todo, ahora me toca a mi

La chica bajó su mirada a sus manos, no quería mirar a Itachi mientras la volvía a rechazar

-Asuka…-suspiró- Sobre lo que pasó –puso su mano sobre la de ella, haciendo que ésta levantara la mirada- Quería decirte…que me perdones, no…no me porte como debía y sé que has estado pasándolo mal…por mi culpa –se calló unos segundos, cogió las manos de Asuka entre las suyas- Asuka, yo…

-Niisaaaaaan!

Itachi y Asuka se giraron hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba Sasuke con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

-Maldito Sasuke…–soltó las manos de la chica y se dirigió al pequeño -,¿Qué haces aquí?¿No estabas en casa de Naruto?

-No, Naruto esta enfermo y no he podido ir

-¿Sabe mamá que estás aquí?

-Claro que lo sabe, ¡y se supone que tu deberías haber estado conmigo!

-¡Yo que me sabía que estabas en casa!

-Debes saberlo, para algo eres mi hermano mayor

Itachi suspiró y elevó los ojos al cielo.

-Mira Sasuke –se agachó hasta quedar a su altura- Ahora estoy ocupado, así que sube a tu cuarto y haz lo que sea, pero no bajes

-Es que me aburro en mi cuarto…

-Pues…-pensó por unos momentos- Salte al jardín trasero, hace muy buen día

-Vale…pero no quiero oír ruidos raros

Itachi y Asuka se sorprendieron y la última se sonrojó al oírlo.

-Que tonterías dices –dijo Itachi algo nervioso- Ale, vete, vete

Sasuke dirigió una última mirada fulminante a su hermano y se perdió por el pasillo. Itachi suspiró y se volvió a la chica, quien seguía sonrojada.

-Ehh…no le hagas caso, ya sabes como son estos críos…

-¿De dónde se ha sacado eso?

-Se lo dije yo a mis padres hace unos días…-Asuka rió ante el comentario- A lo que estábamos, olvidemos la interrupción de Sasuke –volvió a coger las manos de la chica- Asuka, me he dado cuenta de que eres una persona maravillosa, y no quiero perderte por lo que hice esa noche, entonces, ¿me perdonas?

-Claro que sí –sonrió, aunque el Uchiha notó que había un deje de tristeza en ella

-Bien, ahora que estoy perdonado, pasemos al siguiente punto…

-¿Siguiente punto?

-Sí, sí, tu deja que yo hable

-Vale, como digas…

-Asuka, no quiero volver a perderte, porque se que estos meses lo has pasado muy mal y créeme que yo también…por eso…Asuka, ¿te gustaría…?

-¡Niisaaaaaaaaaaan!

Itachi cerró los ojos e intentó no gritar, "maldito Sasuke…". Se apuntó mentalmente matarlo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke? –intentó contener su enfado

-Es que...¡mira! –Sasuke abrió sus manos y dejó ver un pequeño saltamontes- ¿Me lo puedo quedar como mascota?

Asuka soltó un pequeño grito y por reflejo subió sus pies al sofá, alejándose del insecto. Itachi conocía perfectamente su fobia a los insectos y corrió hacia Sasuke.

-No, no puedes quedártelo, vuelve a soltarlo fuera ¡no vuelvas a meterlo a casa!

-Pero…pero…

-¡Pero nada! ¡Vamos sácalo fuera!

-Vale, vale, no te enfades…-dijo con un puchero mientras se alejaba del salón

-Ya está –suspiró Itachi de nuevo, volvió su vista a Asuka, quien seguía en las piernas sobre el sofá mirando la puerta- Tranquila…no volverá a entrar el bicho –ella solo asintió mientras el chico se dirigía hacia el sofá- Tranquilízate…

-Ya…ya está…-intentó calmarse mientras recuperaba la respiración normal

-¿Ya?

-Sí…

-Vale…-le cogió las manos por tercera vez- Asuka, querría saber si…te gustaría…-cogió aire- Si te gustaría ser mi novia –soltó de un golpe sin pensarlo

La chica se quedó paralizada al principio, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho volvió a la Tierra.

-Yo…yo…-se quedó sin palabras, solo atinó a bajar la mirada y morderse el labio inferior

-Asuka…-le cogió la barbilla y le levantó la mirada- Te quiero… -cerró sus ojos y se acercó lentamente a sus labios…

-¡¡NIISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!

-¡Joder! –Itachi soltó a Asuka y se levantó del sofá furioso, abrió la puerta, cogió a su hermano en brazos y le subió a su habitación, con una técnica se aseguró de cerrar la puerta para que no la pudiera abrir de ninguna manera- ¡Como salgas de aquí te acordarás el resto de tu vida!

Desde dentro Sasuke en encogió y se abrazó a sus piernas, imaginando lo que el monstruo Itachi le podría llegar a hacer, enseguida se protegió el pelo, recordando lo que le hizo hace unos años.

Itachi se intentó calmar mientras volvía al salón y cuando llegó vio que Asuka jugaba con sus manos algo nerviosa.

-Lo siento…ya sabes como es Sasuke…

-No…no te preocupes…-el Uchiha pudo notar que tenía las mejillas de un rojo intenso

Esta vez no se sentó en el sofá, sino que se colocó delante de Asuka y le extendió la mano. La chica la miró y enseguida la cogió, Itachi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la empujó hacia él y la besó con toda la pasión que había estado reteniendo durante toda la tarde.

Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que Asuka volvió a recuperar el brillo de sus ojos desde ese día y como buenas cotillas que son todas las mujeres Uchiha no tardaron en enterarse del motivo, y por lo tanto, toda la aldea se enteró de que Itachi y Asuka al fin eran pareja.

Y fue tal la alegría y felicidad de Itachi ese día, que olvidó que Sasuke seguía metido en su habitación sin modo alguno de escapar de allí. Suerte que Mikoto se preocupó al día siguiente de que Sasuke no bajaba al desayuno y se le ocurrió mirar en su habitación, con la sorpresa de que el pobre se encontraba encerrado por una técnica de Itachi. Al mayor le cayó una de las mayores broncas de su vida, pero él estaba tan feliz en su burbuja que ni le importó la media hora de bronca que le dio su padre.

* * *

Esta vez si que ha salido largo! xD

O eso creo xD

Como se nota que me flipo mucho con Asuka P

Ale, esta vez actualizo un poco antes, ya que dentro de poco me pasaré el día estudiando aprovecho ahora para escribir algo.

Y os agradecería si me dierais ideas para alimentar a mi musa T.T

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, especialmente a quienes me dejaron review: Esme-chan TS-DN ,DarkOtakuMdl, hina inuzuka, Rilka-chian, fumi-chan, zyafany-company, Sui-chan94, Gaara-sama, SasteR, lunaleen.

A Rilka solo le digo una cosa: Fuck off, fuck off, fuck off!! (que ya se lo que significa! xD)

Por cierto, el licor de melocotón esta de lujo xD Jodida! Me estás volviendo alcohólica! xDDD

Ah, si, y suerte en el examen de física!

Gaara-sama! Que noticias me tienes?? Aqui tu subordinada te escucha! .

No ha quedado meloso, simplemente le he puesto un poco de miel a la Celly xD

Saludillos a todos!! 3


	7. El мєjoя нєямaиo

·..·..·Uchiha Chronicles, ¿qué es eso?

Es un conjunto de historias sobre la infancia y adolescencia de los hermanos Uchiha

·..·..·¿Advertencias?

Hay una alteración de la historia, en Uchiha Chronicles, Itachi nunca mató a su clan, así que la vida de los Uchiha transcurre felizmente xD

·..·..·Aclaración

Para que quede claro, Itachi tiene 14 años y Sasuke tiene 9

·..·..·Disclaimer

Ninguno de los personajes de la historia me pertenecen, son todos de Masashi Kishimoto, más conocido como "El Kishi". Sólo las situaciones son de mi propiedad, ya que se me ocurren cuando no tengo nada mejor que hacer xD Eso sí, el personaje de Asuka me pertenece 100 por ciento

* * *

Hacía ya un tiempo que Itachi no jugaba con él, y no es antes estuvieran siempre juntos, pero muchas veces incluso prefería jugar con él antes que hacer todos esos informes sobre las misiones. Porque desde hacía un tiempo, entre misiones, informes, investigaciones, salidas y Asuka, Itachi ya no tenía ni un segundo para su hermano, y eso a Sasuke le molestaba; siempre que le pedía algo Itachi le decía "Lo siento, Sasuke. Tal vez la próxima vez", pero esa próxima vez nunca llegaba.

Itachi se había convertido en ANBU hacía pocas semanas, pero ya estaba a tope de trabajo, claro, como era "el más adecuado para esto" siempre le cargaban a él los peores marrones, y el pobre se pasaba la vida entre misiones e investigaciones, y cuando por fin podía descansar se iba con Asuka a hacer quien sabe qué.

Un día Sasuke decidió ayudar a su hermano para ver si así podían jugar juntos después.

-Niisan…-Sasuke asomó la cabecita por la puerta de su hermano- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Entra, entra –le dijo Itachi sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba mirando

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a su hermano

-Investigo

-¿Qué investigas?

-Técnicas

-Ahh…-miró a su hermano, que seguía concentrado en el libro- ¿Quieres que te ayude? –Itahci negó con la cabeza- ¿Puedo hacer algo?- volvió a negar- Puedo traerte algo para comer si quieres…hoy no has venido a la comida –su hermano sonrió y Sasuke interpretó eso como un sí, por lo que se bajó de la cama feliz y bajó para pedirle a su madre algo de comer. Mikoto preparó un poco de zumo y bolitas de arroz, Sasuke lo puso todo en una bandeja y la subió a su hermano. –¡Aquí tienes Niisan! –vio que su hermano seguía en la misma posición que antes, con el libro entre las piernas y sin levantar la mirada de él, Sasuke entró y dejó la bandeja en la mesilla al lado de la cama- Si quieres algo más me llamas ¿vale?

-Ajá…-Itachi suspiró y por primera vez miró a su hermano, sonriendo- Gracias Sasuke

El pequeño sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó a los brazos de Itachi, siendo abrazado por él, le encantaba poder ser de ayuda para su querido hermano mayor.

Sasuke había pasado la tarde en el jardín intentando hacer correctamente la técnica de replicación de sombras, pero nada, no había manera de hacerlo. Había pensado en pedirle ayuda a su padre, pero sabiendo como es lo más probable sería que le mandara a tomar vientos y su madre no era precisamente la mejor ayuda para las técnicas ninjas. También pensó en Itachi, pero con lo ocupado que estaba prefirió no molestarlo, por lo que decidió coger uno de esos libros tan grandes que había en la librería de sus padres y mirar la teoría de la técnica, pero no la entendía del todo. Y mira que lo intentó veces y veces, pero después de casi cuatro horas no había logrado nada.

Se dio por vencido y decidió dejarlo para otro día. Miró el reloj, las siete de la tarde de un sábado se hacían cada vez más aburridas y pesadas. Se tiró en el sofá y encendió la tele, poniendo un programa al azar puesto que no había nada interesante.

Pocos minutos después escuchó que alguien bajaba las escaleras y al salir vio a su hermano poniéndose las sandalias en la entrada. No llevaba ropa para una misión así que era el momento.

-¡Niisan!

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? –dijo volviéndose a su hermano

-Es que…no me sale la replicación de sombras…¿me podrías ayudar?

-Lo siento, Sasuke –sonrió algo triste- Ahora tengo planes, tal vez la próxima vez.

-¿Dónde vas? –preguntó con un puchero

-Necesito despejarme un poco…

-Claro…con Asuka, ¿no?

-¿Estás celoso? –preguntó sonriendo

-No…claro que no…-dijo no muy convencido- ¿Por qué no puedes despejarte conmigo?

-Ven aquí…-Sasuke se acercó e Itachi le dio un golpecito en la frente- Créeme, no creo que pudiera despejarme contigo

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque…-se levantó del suelo- no es algo que pueda hacer contigo

-¿Y por qué?

-Cuando seas más mayor te enterarás –dijo sonriendo

-Siempre dices lo mismo…ya quiero ser mayor para saber qué es eso que haces…-contestó medio enfadado- Además nunca me ayudas a nada…

Itachi se agachó un poco y besó en la frente a su hermano, "la próxima vez, Sasuke", después de decirle eso salió por la puerta.

La tarde pasó, más despacio para unos que para otros, y a las nueve Itachi llegó a casa.

-Itachi, ¿dónde estabas? –preguntó su padre en cuanto lo vio aparecer

-Con Asuka –respondió simplemente, su padre frunció el ceño

-¿Por qué no has avisado de que te ibas?

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Tú tampoco avisas cuando te vas –respondió con algo de odio en su voz

-No necesito dar explicaciones de lo que hago –comenzó a subir el tono de voz- Además soy tu padre, debo saber que haces y con quién

-Lo que yo haga no te importa para nada –se dispuso a ir a las escaleras

-¡Me importa el hecho de que vayas a ser padre! –Itachi se paró en seco en la puerta, aún de espaldas. Sasuke miró a Fugaku, ¿cómo que su hermano iba a ser padre? Eso era imposible…

Finalmente Itachi soltó una carcajada.

-Antes de creerte las cosas, entérate bien de si son ciertas –salió por las puerta e ignoró los gritos de su padre para que volviera

Itachi no bajó a cenar, pero eso ya era casi una costumbre, así que nadie dijo nada al respecto. Mikoto estaba preocupada por Itachi y Fugaku, no era normal que siempre que hablaran acabaran gritándose y enfadados, y eso que lo de esa noche no había sido mucha cosa comparado con otras veces. Mikoto intentó evitar el tema de su hijo mayor, pero fue inevitable que surgiera.

-No entiendo el actuar de Itachi –comentó Fugaku completamente serio- A su edad yo no hacía esas cosas

-Los tiempos cambian…supongo –se atrevió a decir su mujer

-Ah, ¿encima lo defiendes?

-No, no es eso, pero…todos sabemos que Itachi es muy…precoz para todo

-Eso no me importa -Mikoto prefirióno responder–Primero se pone esa cosa horrible en la oreja y ahora esto, ¿qué más piensa hacer? Todavía es un crio –dijo como si eso zanjara la cuestión. Nadie dijo nada más al respecto.

Sasuke subió a la habitación de Itachi, llamó a la puerta y nadie respondió, la verdad dudaba mucho que su hermano se hubiera dormido. Entró y se lo encontró tirado en la cama mirando un libro.

-Niisan…te traigo la cena –Itachi le miró y le sonrió, se sentó en la cama

-Gracias Sasuke –el pequeño se acercó y le dio la bandeja- ¿Por qué no cenas conmigo? No tengo mucho hambre

-¡Si! –Sasuke se sentó en la cama junto a su hermano, ahí pudo ver el libro que el mayor estaba mirando antes : un álbum de fotos- ¿De qué es ese álbum?

-¿Quieres verlo? –Sasuke sonrió y asintió, Itachi lo abrió- ¿Sabes quién es este?

-¿Esa pasa arrugada y fea? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido

-Eres tú –dijo riendo. Sasuke hizo un puchero- Cuando tenías un mes

-Jo…

Itachi continuó enseñándole las fotos, parecía la vida de Itachi en imágenes. Lo que más le llamó la atención al pequeño fue que él aparecía en casi todas las fotos, ya fuera solo o con su hermano.

-Sasuke…-le dijo cuando terminaron de ver el álbum- ¿Ya te ha salido la replicación?

-No, aún no…

-¿Quieres que te ayude un poco?

A Sasuke se le iluminó la mirada y de la emoción abrazó a su hermano. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que su hermano le decía que le ayudaría y eso le hacía realmente feliz. Porque no por nada quería tanto a Itachi, el mejor hermano del mundo, único e irremplazable.

* * *

Ale, espero que no os hayáis aburrido u.u

Gracias a lunaleen, DarkOtakuMdl, Black Cronos, Esme-chan TS-DN y SMRU por dejarme un lindo review n.n Me alegra que os gustara el capitulo

Rilka, mi churri, a ti no te digo nada xD (aunque ya te lo esté diciendo xD) Solo te diré una cosa: Fick dich! xD (3)


	8. No тaи pєяfєcтo

·..·..·Uchiha Chronicles, ¿qué es eso?

Es un conjunto de historias sobre la infancia y adolescencia de los hermanos Uchiha

·..·..·¿Advertencias?

Hay una alteración de la historia, en Uchiha Chronicles, Itachi nunca mató a su clan, así que la vida de los Uchiha transcurre felizmente xD

·..·..·Aclaración

Para que quede claro, Itachi tiene 7 años y Sasuke tiene 2

·..·..·Disclaimer

Ninguno de los personajes de la historia me pertenecen, son todos de Masashi Kishimoto, más conocido como "El Kishi". Sólo las situaciones son de mi propiedad, ya que se me ocurren cuando no tengo nada mejor que hacer xD Eso sí, el personaje de Asuka me pertenece 100 por ciento

* * *

No era nada nuevo el hecho de que Itachi fuera el más aventajado de su clase y eso que sólo tenía siete años, apenas llevaba cinco meses en la academia y el resto de compañeros de su clase casi le doblaban la edad. El clan Uchiha se sentía orgulloso de él, "el prodigio Uchiha", así le llamaban. Es cierto que a Itachi le gustaba que todos le alabaran y le dijeran lo bueno que era, pero…tal vez ya se estaba aburriendo de eso, de ser tan _perfecto_.

-¡Ya estoy en casa! –saludó como de costumbre

-¿Qué tal en la academia Itachi-kun? –preguntó su madre sonriendo

-Bien. Como siempre –contestó con desgana

Siempre le iba bien, nunca le pasaba nada interesante…

-¿Tienes que estudiar? -preguntó Mikoto desde la cocina

Estudiar. Eso es lo que debería hacer. Sn embargo no quería hacerlo. ¿Qué pasaría si no lo hiciera? Que no sabría hacer los exámenes, y por lo tanto, posiblemente le suspenderían. Sonrió. Sí, quería que le suspendieran, así quizás lo castigaba y podría sentir algo nuevo, sentir que no lo había hecho lo mejor que ha podido, que no lo había hecho perfecto…podría sentirse como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Decidido. Esa tarde no estudiaría.

Cuando terminaron de comer y pudo levantarse de la mesa, Itachi corrió hacia el teléfono y marcó rápidamente el número que tan bien conocía.

-Casa de los Uchiha, dígame –contestó la voz de una mujer

-Buenas tardes señora Uchiha –saludó el pequeño

-¡Itachi-kun! Que alegría oírte, ¿Cómo te va en la academia?

-Bien –frunció el ceño, estaba harto de esas preguntas- Como siempre

-Me alegro mucho. Enseguida se pone Asuka –dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla y llamó a su hija, en unos segundos ya estaba con el auricular puesto- ¡Hola Ita-kun! –saludó alegremente

-Hola Asuka-chan, ¿cómo estás?

-Pues bien, aquí estaba jugando, ¿y tú?

-Bien, bien –callaron unos segundos- ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

-Creo que no, ¿por qué?

-No por nada, sólo…bueno, quería saber si te apetecía dar una vuelta por ahí

-Por mí genial –sonrió

-Entonces, ¿te paso a buscar?

-Como quieras

-Vale, a las cinco

-Aquí te espero

-Pues eso, hasta la tarde

-Eso –rió- ¡Chao Ita-kun!

-Adiós Asu-chan

Colgaron el teléfono a la vez.

A las cinco Itachi estaba puntual en la puerta de Asuka.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó la chica

-No sé…lo que quieras –se encogió de hombros

-¿Lo…que quiera?

-Si, eso he dicho –contestó tranquilamente, ajeno a la mirada pícara que Asuka le dio

-No…mejor hacemos lo que tú quieras

Itachi la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada, ambos sonrieron al saber lo que estaba pensando el otro.

-Sí, mejor hacemos lo que yo quiera –sentenció finalmente el pelinegro

Y entre unas cosas y otras se les pasó la tarde, para cuando volvieron a sus casus ya era la hora de la cena.

Itachi había cumplido su propósito: no estudiar nada en absoluto. Y eso que sabía perfectamente que al día siguiente tenía un examen.

Allí estaban los dos, no había nada ni nadie más en esa sala, sólo estaban ellos dos, ignorando al resto de humanidad. Nada más, en ese momento sólo existían él y ella. Era el momento, ya no había marcha atrás, había decidido hacerlo. Itachi cogió el bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir en la hoja del examen, poniendo respuestas al azar, sabiendo que tal vez fueran grandes disparates, pero sin embargo no le importó nada de nada. Terminó en diez minutos y entregó la hoja al profesor. Recogió sus cosas y volvió a casa.

Miró el papel donde ponía la nota. "No es posible" se repetía una y otra vez Itachi, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no aprobar había sacado un notable, ¿cómo había pasado eso? Revisó el examen para ver si se habían confundido al corregir y le habían puesto más nota de la que le correspondía…pero no, no había fallos. Había aprobado aun sin quererlo y además con buena nota.

Pero eso no se iba a quedar así. Suspendería el próximo examen, seguro.

Empezaba a pensar que era una broma de mal gusto. Otra vez lo mismo, había intentado suspender, pero aun así le habían puesto un aprobado, justo, pero aprobado al fin y al cabo. Itachi comenzaba a desesperarse ¿tan difícil era suspender un maldito examen?

Itachi suspiró. Situaciones extremas requieren medidas extremas, en el próximo examen jugaría su última carta, y si así no suspendía, desistiría de todo.

-Itachi-kun –le llamó su madre- Ven aquí, cielo

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo mientras entraba al salón, donde estaban su padre pensativo y su madre con Sasuke en brazos

-Uchiha Itachi, tenemos que hablar –Fugaku estaba muy serio y su voz sonaba fuerte y algo siniestra, Itachi siento un poco de miedo- Tus notas están bajando, y eso me decepciona Itachi, decepciona a todo el clan. ¿Qué te está pasando?

-No es nada, papá –dijo cabizbajo el Uchiha

-¿Entonces que motivos tienes para bajar tu rendimiento académico?

-Es sólo que…es muy difícil –"vaya excusa más penosa" pensó Itachi

-No quiero que esto continúe, si es tan difícil dedícale más horas

-Sí…

-Nada de televisión hasta que no recuperes tu ritmo habitual

-Sí…

-Y Nada de entrenar por tu cuenta

-Sí…

-Y olvídate de ver a esa niña por un tiempo

Itachi reaccionó de golpe, sabía perfectamente a quien se refería su padre. No iba a permitir que le castigaran sin verla, jamás.

-No –contestó firmemente, mirando a su padre

-¿Cómo que no? Tú harás lo que yo te diga, soy tu padre y debes obedecerme

-No –volvió a repetir

-Uchiha Itachi, si se te ocurre desobedecerme sufrirás por ello –se levantó del sillón en el que estaba, cada vez aumentaba más el tono de voz

-¿Sabes que? Poco me importan tus putos castigos –salió por la puerta del salón, dejando boquiabiertos a sus padres que no se esperaban esa respuesta de parte de su hijo

El profesor le entregó el examen. Sonrió, la hoja estaba en blanco, así que le habrían puesto un cero bien redondo, justo lo que quería. Cuando llegó a casa se pasó más de media hora discutiendo a gritos con su padre acabando el pequeño con la mejilla derecha enrojecida por el golpe de Fugaku.

Pero no le importaba. Estaba castigado sin televisión, pero la podría _ver cuando sus padres no estuvieran en esa_; estaba castigado sin entrenar sin vigilancia, pero podría _crear un clon y escaparse_ a entrenar por su cuenta; estaba castigado sin salir de casa solo, pero podría hacerlo _mientras su madre se encargaba de Sasuke_; tenía prohibido ver a Asuka, pero se podría _escapar por la ventana_ y llegar a su casa por los tejados.

Definitivamente, estar castigado no era lo peor del mundo. Itachi por fin se sentía feliz y completo, y decidió en ese momento no volver a ser el niño perfecto del clan Uchiha, decidió ser idealista e inconformista y armarla allí donde fuera. Eso sí, estudiando para llegar a ser el mejor ninja de todas las aldeas.

Definitivamente, le encantaba su nueva manera de ser, la forma en que todos hablaban ahora de él, la forma en que todos le miraban…le encantaba ser _no tan perfecto_.

* * *

Ale, ahí lo tenéis P

Espero que os haya gustado!

Gracias a los que habéis leído el capi y especialmente a Shadow Noir Wing, silent-movie, Lady Aruba, SMRU, Esme-chan TS-DN, zyafany-company, lunaleen, DarkOtakuMdl y Gaara-sama que me han dejado un review, ¡gracias! Sois un gran apoyo 3

P.D.: Rilka, eres una jodida jamelga xD Ich liebe dich!


	9. Los caмbios dє Iтacнi

·..·..·Uchiha Chronicles, ¿qué es eso?

Es un conjunto de historias sobre la infancia y adolescencia de los hermanos Uchiha

·..·..·¿Advertencias?

Hay una alteración de la historia, en Uchiha Chronicles, Itachi nunca mató a su clan, así que la vida de los Uchiha transcurre felizmente xD

·..·..·Aclaración

Para que quede claro, Itachi tiene 14 años y Sasuke tiene 9

·..·..·Disclaimer

Ninguno de los personajes de la historia me pertenecen, son todos de Masashi Kishimoto, más conocido como "El Kishi". Sólo las situaciones son de mi propiedad, ya que se me ocurren cuando no tengo nada mejor que hacer xD Eso sí, el personaje de Asuka me pertenece 100 por ciento

¿Cómo llegó Itachi a ser tan revolucionario?

Él quería dejar de ser el niño perfecto que todos pensaban que era. Quería demostrar que era más que "el prodigio Uchiha". Quería que todos supieran que él podía llegar a ser el peor de los dolores de cabeza.

¿Por qué comenzó a discutir con su padre constantemente?

Su padre no le entendía, nunca lo hizo. Fugaku sólo lo veía como el ninja que dejaría la reputación de los Uchiha bien alta. Pero Itachi se cansó de eso, y cada vez que su padre le decía cualquier cosa, él siempre conseguiría que eso acabara en discusión.

Al principio Itachi era feliz con su vida, entonces ¿qué le hizo cambiar?

Eso ni él mismo lo sabe, simplemente es algo que surgió fruto de muchos años cargando el peso del apellido Uchiha en su espalda.

Y finalmente, Itachi cambió, para desgracia de muchos y alegría de pocos. Es cierto que Itachi seguía siendo un gran ninja y a sus tiernos catorce años ya era un ANBU en toda regla, pero el Uchiha tenía muy claro sus ideales y no pensaba someterse a nadie, él sólo estaba allí porque quería, no porque nadie le hubiera dicho que estuviera.

1111111111111111

Fugaku cada día se desesperaba más, llevaba aguantando el ahora insoportable comportamiento de Itachi durante siete largos años y temía que su hijo menor hiciera lo mismo.

-Itachi, tenemos que hablar –su hijo se encontraba tirado en el sofá mirando despreocupadamente la televisión- Ahora –a pesar de su tono algo elevado el mayor de los hermanos ni se molestó en dirigirle la mirada. Cansado de la situación Fugaku apagó el aparato.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –preguntó el pelinegro, intentando no parecer cabreado

-Quiero que hablemos –contestó firmemente- Sobre tu carácter

-Bien, hablemos –se sentó adecuadamente- ¿Por dónde quieres empezar a criticarme?

-¡Itachi! No voy a criticarte –calló unos segundos- Voy a hacerte propuestas de cambio

-Ya claro…ahora lo llaman así –bufó el Uchiha

-Itachi, vas a escucharme quieras o no –se sentó en el sillón frente a su hijo- No me gusta tu comportamiento, no es digno de un Uchiha, deberías…

-Otra vez con lo mismo –le cortó enfadado- ¿Y por qué tengo que comportarme como un Uchiha? ¿Y si no quiero?

-Es tu deber como miembro de este clan hacerlo

-Pues no pienso hacerlo –se cruzó de brazos- No quiero ser Uchiha Itachi, quiero ser Itachi

-Deberías estar orgulloso de tu apellido, ¿sabes cuantos darían lo que fuera por ser un Uchiha?

-Bah, como si me importara…

-Esto no va a seguir así –se levantó del sillón- A partir de ahora te comportarás como lo que eres, un Uchiha correcto y disciplinado

-Eso no es lo que soy, eso es lo que quieres que sea –se levantó también- ¿Y sabes qué? No pienso ser nunca así –salió del salón dando un portazo y dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca

-"Maldito Fugaku" -pensaba Itachi mientras se dirigía a las escaleras- "Lo tiene claro que si piensa que seré así algún día"

11111111111111

Mikoto no lo llevaba mucho mejor que Fugaku, pero nunca le dijo nada a su hijo para evitar enfadarse con él. Es cierto que ella estaba orgullosa de Itachi, al fin y al cabo era un ANBU magnífico y un buen hijo…al menos con ella, porque estaba claro que con su padre las cosas se ponían de mal en peor.

-Itachi-kun –lo llamó su madre, él se detuvo- Necesito que me hagas un favor

-Claro okaasan –contestó con una sonrisa- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Sasuke-chan saldrá de la academia dentro de poco ¿podrías ir a buscarlo?

-Eso ni lo dudes

-Muchas gracias –le sonrió- No sabes lo ocupada que estoy ahora, esta noche vienen unos amigos a cenar y tengo mucho que preparar

-"Genial, otros inútiles que intentarán manipularme" - ¿Quieres que te ayude a cocinar cuando vuelva?

-No, no, no hace falta, cariño

-¿Seguro? –su madre asintió- Está bien, pero si necesitas algo sólo dímelo

-De acuerdo, gracias cariño

-No es nada –besó la mejilla de su madre- Volveré dentro de poco

-Adiós –se despidió sin dejar de sonreír a su hijo

Bueno, por lo menos con ella seguía siendo el mismo de siempre y eso era algo que Mikoto agradecía inmensamente, no quería ni imaginarse teniendo que gritar a su hijo.

111111111111111

Sasuke se alegró mucho cuando vio que su hermano lo esperaba en la puerta de la academia, ya que eran muy pocas las veces que lo iba a buscar. A pesar de todo lo que dijera su padre, el pequeño Uchiha admiraba a su hermano por encima de todo, lo veía como el mejor ninja del mundo y como el mejor hermano que nadie podría tener. Era cierto que no podía pasar mucho tiempo con él, pero Sasuke lo entendía y dejaba a su hermano trabajar tranquilamente. Lo tenía muy claro, él de mayor quería ser como Itachi.

-¡Niisan! –Sasuke se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano

-¿Qué tal, Sasuke-chan? –le dijo sonriendo mientras le abrazaba

-Ahora que estás aquí mejor –le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Sabes? Iruka-sensei me ha dicho que he sacado la nota más alta de la clase –le contó orgulloso

-¿En serio? –le preguntó separándose un poco de él- ¡Si es que mi hermanito es el mejor!

-Pero no tanto como tú, ya verás dentro de unos años ¡te podré derrotar! –fingió una mirada maliciosa

-Estoy seguro de ello –rió el mayor- Okaasan nos espera, ¿nos vamos?

-¡Sí! –Itachi comenzó a andar, pero Sasuke se quedó parado- Niisan…-el nombrado se volvió- ¿Me puedes llevar?

-¿No estás muy mayor para eso?

-Sí, pero…-puso un puchero y bajó la mirada, su hermano rodó los ojos

-Venga –se agachó- súbete –Sasuke sonrió ampliamente y se subió a la espalda de Itachi- Pero esta es la última vez, ¿eh?

Realmente, Sasuke estaba muy feliz de estar así con su adorado hermano.

111111111111

-¿Sabes quien viene esta noche? –le preguntó sonriendo Mikoto a su hijo mayor

-¿Quién? –dijo sin interés alguno

-Los padres de Asuka –Itachi se volvió hacia su madre

-¿Qué? –el mayor miró con cara extrañada a su madre

-Lo que oyes, tu padre me lo acaba de decir

¿Qué estaría tramando su padre? Por que con lo poco que le gustaba Asuka, le parecía muy extraño que así por las buenas les invitara a cenar.

Llegó la hora, y como era de esperar, la familia de Uchiha Tetsuya estaba puntual en la puerta de su casa.

-Buenas noches Tetsuya, Amane, Asuka –sonrió Mikoto cuando les abrió la puerta

-Buenas noches Mikoto –le saludaron los invitados

-Pasad al comedor, allí os espera Fugaku

-Tetsuya –dijo Fugaku al verlo entrar- Me alegra que estés aquí –le estrechó la mano

-No podía faltar, Fugaku –se sentó en la silla contigua al cabeza de familia

Mikoto se sentó al otro lado de Fugaku y junto a esta estaba Sasuke. Amane se puso con su marido y Asuka a su lado, enfrente estaba Itachi. Todos empezaron a cenar, cada uno hablando de diversos asuntos.

Sasuke se mantuvo al margen de las conversaciones y se dedicó a mirar su hermano y Asuka, después a su padre. No comprendía porqué se habían reunido pero intuía que no era algo demasiado bueno, por lo menos no para los adolescentes, sin embargo, nunca se llegó a enterar del motivo de la cena.

-Sasuke-chan, será mejor que te vayas a acostar, ya es tarde –le dijo su madre cariñosamente

-Sí, okaasan…-se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta

-Itachi, Asuka, ¿por qué no le acompañáis?

-Claro –aceptaron los dos. Itachi ya se imaginaba que lo que querían era hablar en privado para que ellos no se enteraran.

-Niisan –dijo el pequeño mientras su hermano le cubría con las mantas- Si le digo a papá que Sakura es mi novia, ¿vendrán sus padres a cenar también?

-Puede ser –le sonrió- Inténtalo a ver que pasa

-No…creo que no lo haré –puso una cara un poco asustado- Por si acaso

-Buena decisión –rió el mayor- Ahora, será mejor que te duermas –besó la frente de Sasuke y salió de la habitación

-¿Sabes? Serías buen padre –bromeó Asuka

-¿Ya quieres tener hijos?

-Quien sabe –se encogió de hombros sonriendo

-Pues será mejor que empecemos a hacerlos –sonrió justo antes de besarla

1111111111

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Itachi al llegar a la tienda

-Claro que sí –se volvió hacia él- O me vas a decir que le tienes miedo a una agujita de nada

-No, claro que no –dijo mirando alrededor

No tenía miedo, pero el problema es que nunca le habían gustado mucho las agujas…sólo su madre sabe los berrinches que montaba cuando tenían que ponerle las vacunas.

¿Cómo habían acabado allí? Pues es simple Asuka, se había empeñado en hacerse perforarse la nariz y había obligado a Itachi esa noche a que lo llevara, así sus padres no imaginarían que estaban allí.

Itachi siguió a Asuka hasta el mostrador, allí una chica le atendió y le explicó qué le iban a hacer, después le entregó una cajita con los piercing medicinales y le dijo que escogiera uno mientras ella preparaba todo. Cuando la chica salió, Asuka la siguió la siguió hasta una salita.

-¿Vienes? –le preguntó a Itachi

-Eh…no, mejor te espero fuera

Asuka encogió de hombros y se metió a la salita.

El Uchiha comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, la verdad es que no le inspiraba mucha confianza, a pesar de que el lugar estaba bien iluminado y muy limpio.

-¿Querías algo, chico? –le preguntó un hombre calvo desde el mostrador

-Eh..no, no, sólo vengo de acompañante

-Vale, vale –se apoyó sobre el mostrador y empezó a ojear una revista. Entonces el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que le brillaba algo en la oreja, la parte de arriba, y sin saber por qué, le gustó…y mucho además.

-Perdone…-se acercó al hombre

-Dime chaval

-El este que llevas en la oreja…

-¿Quieres uno? –le cortó

-Pues…-dudó unos segundos- Casi que sí

-Je, pues toma –le sacó una caja con los medicinales- Coge uno y ven a la sala del fondo

El hombre se fue y el Uchiha se quedó mirando la caja, y cuando cogió uno se dirigió hasta donde le dijo el hombre. Asuka aún no había salido y esperaba que no pensara que se había largado sin ella.

-Siéntate –le indicó el hombre y obedeció, después le retiró el pelo hacia un lado- Cierra los ojos, voy a echarte la anestesia –seguidamente le echó un spray sobre la oreja, que por cierto, estaba completamente helado. Después le pareció notar que le clavaba una aguja, la dejaba allí y poco después le colocaba el piercing- Ya lo tienes –le acercó un espejo- ¿Qué te parece? –Itachi se lo miró, qué es lo que acababa de hacerse…estaba loco

-Joder…me encanta –sonrió como un niño con su juguete nuevo

-Pues ya puedes irte, sólo una cosa más –le dio un papelito con un nombre- Cómprate esta pomada y dátela para evitar la inflamación –el Uchiha asintió- Y si es posible, hasta mañana intenta que no se enganche con el pelo

-Lo tendré en cuenta –salieron fuera y allí en el mostrador le pagó. Cuando fue a salir notó como alguien se le colgaba de la espalda.

-Tendrías que haberte visto la cara –rió Asuka

-¿Me has visto?

-Par tu desgracia sí –dijo aún riendo mientras se bajaba de su espalda- Te queda muy bien –le besó fugazmente- Me encanta –sonrió

-A mi también me gusta el tuyo –Asuka movió cara de un lado a otro graciosamente y sonrió- ¿Nos vamos?

-Vámonos pues –salió de la tienda dando saltitos, seguida de Itachi que le miraba divertido

Sí, sin duda alguna, Itachi pensaba desafiar a su padre y demostrar que él valía por lo que era, por ser Itachi, y que nunca más sería Uchiha Itachi, el ninja que debe mantener el honor y orgullo de su apellido bien alto. Nunca más.

111111111111111111111111

Otra capitulo mas :) Espero que os haya gustado.

Me he emocionado con la última parte, lo sé xD pero es que lo tengo reciente y SMRU me pidió hace un tiempo que contara lo de "esa cosa horrible en la oreja"(Según Fugaku) xD La reacción que tuvo Fugaku la pondré en el próximo capi, pero os lo podeís imaginar xD

Aish, mi niñas adoradas, como os quiero! Muchas gracias a Lady Aruba, DarkOtakuMdl, lunaleen, SMRU, silent-movie, Esme-chan TS-DN, Sui-chan94, Black Cronos, Rilka y danielauchiha, vuestros reviews me hacen muy feliz! :D

Sugerencias, críticas, amenazas, tomatazos, lo que sea, dejad un review nOn

P.D.: Sonii, Tom se tiene que tirar a su guitarra, que sino no tiene gracia x3

P.D.2: Misifú :3


	10. No sigas a тu нєямaиo

·..·..·Uchiha Chronicles, ¿qué es eso?

Es un conjunto de historias sobre la infancia y adolescencia de los hermanos Uchiha

·..·..·¿Advertencias?

-Hay una alteración de la historia, en Uchiha Chronicles, Itachi nunca mató a su clan, así que la vida de los Uchiha transcurre felizmente xD

-Errr…sí, hay un intento de lemmon xD

·..·..·Aclaración

Para que quede claro, Itachi tiene 19 años y Sasuke tiene 14

·..·..·Disclaimer

Ninguno de los personajes de la historia me pertenecen, son todos de Masashi Kishimoto, más conocido como "El Kishi". Sólo las situaciones son de mi propiedad, ya que se me ocurren cuando no tengo nada mejor que hacer xD Eso sí, el personaje de Asuka me pertenece al 100 por ciento

* * *

Sasuke admiraba a su hermano por encima de todo y su mayor sueño era llegar a ser como él y poder derrotarlo. Quería imitarlo en todo, absolutamente en todo, eso lo tenía claro desde hacía muchos años. Aunque no consiguió graduarse en la academia con siete años, sí lo consiguió con nueve, a los once lo convirtieron en Chuunin, y este año lo habían recomendado para las pruebas de Jounin. No lo hizo igual que su hermano, pero se sentía feliz porque Itachi siempre le decía que estaba orgulloso de él, y eso para Sasuke era su ilusión.

Hasta el momento las cosas habían sido difíciles, pero no imposibles. Pero en cuanto el menor de los Uchiha cumplió los catorce años se marcó una nueva meta, una mucho más complicada ya que no dependía de él únicamente.

Sasuke sabía perfectamente las dos cosas destacables que hizo Itachi con 14 años.

La primera fue el piercing. Kami, nunca se olvidaría del día en que Fugaku se enteró y eso que no fue él quien recibió la bronca de su padre…

Flashback

Sasuke se encontraba en el salón viendo la tele tranquilamente mientras comía unos pastelillos, entonces oyó como la puerta se cerraba. No tardó ni dos segundos en dejar el pastelillo en la mesa y salir corriendo a la entrada.

-¡Niisan! –saludó alegremente

-Buenas, Sasuke-chan –Itachi le sonrío al verlo

-¿Cómo estás? –le sonrió felizmente

-Perfectamente –dijo sin quitar la sonrisa- ¿Y tú?

-Genial, esta tarde he estado con Sakura

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué tal pillín?

-Muy bien –se sonrojó ligeramente- Le he dicho que no le diga a sus papás que somos novios, porque sino mi papá los llamaría a cenar…

-Bien hecho –le revolvió el pelo juguetonamente

-¿Y tú que has hecho?

-He tenido una misión de nada, bastante aburrida

-Jo…pues seguro que más aburridas que las mías no son. Tengo que pasear perros y quitar hierbajos –dijo haciendo un puchero

-Aún me acuerdo de cuando hacía esas misiones –sonrió- No te preocupes, le diré al Hokage que te deje venirte conmigo a alguna misión

-¿En serio? –se le llenaron los ojos de estrellitas

-En serio

-¡Gracias Niisan! –se tiró a sus brazos- Eres el mejor hermano del mundo

-Itachi-kun –apareció su madre- Bienvenido a casa

-Buenas tardes okaasan

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la misión?

-Bien, ha sido bastante fácil –se levantó del suelo con Sasuke en brazos

-Me alegro, la cena estará en unos minutos, en la cocina ya está Fugaku

-Genial –susurró irónicamente, sólo su hermanito pudo oírlo

-Itachi –lo llamó su padre en cuanto entró a la cocina- Te he dicho muchas veces que no cojas a Sasuke en brazos, ya es mayor para eso

-Lo que tú digas…-dejó a Sasuke sentado en una silla y él se sentó en la suya

-Aquí está la cena –dijo alegremente Mikoto, interviniendo antes de que empezaran a pelear de nuevo- ¡Qué aproveche!

Todos comenzaron a comer, Fugaku hablando con Mikoto y Sasuke con Itachi. En una de esas que el mayor notó la mirada de su padre sobre él se apartó como quien no quiere la cosa un mechón de pelo y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. Y funcionó. Su padre saltó en menos de lo qu esperaba.

-¡¿Uchiha Itachi, qué te has hecho en la oreja?!

-¿Eh? –fingió no saber nada- ¿De qué me hablas?

-No te hagas el tonto, te lo estoy viendo ahora mismo

-¿Pero el qué me ves?

-¡Esa cosa horrible! –se levantó de la silla

-De verdad, no te entiendo…

-¡Esa cosa horrible que llevas en la oreja! –gritó dando un golpe en la mesa

-¡Ah, eso! –rió un poco- ¿No te gusta?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Un ninja no puede llevar esas cosas!

-Bueno, poder sí que puede. Yo soy ninja y lo llevo –sonrió

-No te pases de listo conmigo, Itachi, recuerda que soy tu padre

-Ya lo sé, como para olvidarlo –fingió un suspiro

-Ahora mismo vas a quitarte esa cosa horrible, porque como vuelva a verte con ella te…

-¿Qué? –Itachi también se levantó de la silla, enfrentando a Fugaku- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Echarme del clan? Pues ojalá sea así, porque me harías un gran favor

PLAF.

Fugaku ya llevaba demasiado tiempo soportando todo eso, ya no soportaba más el comportamiento de su hijo. Mikoto y Sasuke miraban medio sorprendidos medio asustados al padre, quien aún mantenía la mano levantada y giraban la vista a Itachi, que estaba con la cabeza un poco ladeada y con la mejilla derecha completamente enrojecida. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, ni siquiera a moverse. Era la primera vez que Fugaku le daba una bofetada a su hijo mayor, porque a pesar de las peleas que habían tenido desde hacía unos siete años, nunca había tenido que hacerlo. Pero esta vez Itachi se había pasado de la raya y Fugaku no había podido aguantarse más.

Fin del Flashback

Kami, incluso le dolió a Sasuke cuando lo recordó. Vale que quería imitar a su hermano, pero no quería arriesgarse a correr la misma suerte que su hermano…ya cumpliría ese objetivo unos años más tarde.

Para ese año Sasuke tenía previsto otro objetivo, algo bastante complicado, pero que si no se enteraba nadie no iba a pasar nada. Ahora sólo necesitaba la comprensión de una persona y por supuesto, su aceptación.

¿Cuál era el objetivo de Sasuke entonces?

Bien, pues Sasuke sabía perfectamente que una de las cosas que más le gustaban a su hermano era el sexo. Y por supuesto, como buen admirador que era, sabía que su hermano se estrenó a los catorce años. Habían hablado muchas veces sobre ese tema, puesto que el Uchiha menor tenía las hormonas revolucionadas desde hacía casi dos años, y porque Itachi no se cortaba en absoluto al hablar del tema.

Y bien, todos saben que el sexo es cosa de dos y que si uno no quiere se acabó la fiesta. Sasuke bien sabía que su novia lo adoraba y que haría cualquier cosa que él le dijera, pero…él también la adoraba a ella y no quería obligarla a nada que no quisiera, temía que su amada Sakura perdiera su inocencia y dulzura por su culpa.

Aún no había hablado con ella sobre el tema, porque Itachi le dijo que eso simplemente surgía, porque si estaba planeado perdía la gracia.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Un día Sakura le dijo que sus padres tenían una cena por la noche y que no llegarían hasta muy entrada la madrugada. El momento perfecto.

Para empezar bien la velada, Sasuke llevó a su novia a cenar a su restaurante favorito e hizo el esfuerzo de arreglarse más que de costumbre (mientras soportaba como Itachi se reía de él desde el marco de la puerta) y tuvo que ponerse hasta una corbata.

-¿Para que quiero una corbata? –preguntó molesto Sasuke

-Si vas arreglado tienes que irlo del todo –le contestó Itachi simplemente

-No le veo utilidad…

-Yo tampoco –se encogió de hombros- sólo recuerdo que una que me la puse para cenar con Asuka, la corbata acabó tirada por algún lugar de su habitación. Y todavía no la hemos encontrado

-Que bien te lo montas, hermanito…

Y después de pelear con la maldita corbata y decidir no ponérsela, Sasuke salió en dirección a casa de Sakura.

Sakura apareció con un vestido blanco un poco por encima de las rodillas y con un lazo rosa pastel por debajo del pecho, a partir de ahí el vestido iba en caída, todo esto combinado con unos zapatos con algo de tacón y un bolsito de mano, ambos rosas. Sasuke se quedó sin palabras, y al verla así sólo pudo pensar en una cosa: "No puedo hacerlo".

Porque así vestida se veía demasiado inocente, demasiado frágil…y no creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Intentó olvidar todo y se concentró en la cena y en la velada romántica que iba a pasar antes de llegar a la casa. Cenaron tranquilamente entre risas y algún que otro toqueteo, después fueron a dar un paseo por las colinas de Konoha y finalmente llegaron a casa de Sakura. El momento de la verdad.

Sakura abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Sasuke, se aseguró y cerró con llave, por si acaso.

-¿Quieres beber algo, Sasuke-kun?

-Ehh…lo que quieras, pero que esté frío –puesto que necesitaba refrescarse, porque ya empezaba a sentir más calor del normal

-Aquí tienes –le tendió un vaso con refresco

-Gracias –se lo bebió todo de un trago

-Pues sí que tenías sed –dijo riendo

-No, no…bueno, sí, o…no sé

-Sasuke-kun ¿que te pasa? –preguntó preocupada- Estás muy nervioso desde que hemos llegado

-No, no, que va…te parecerá

-Sasuke-kun, a mi no me engañas

-Vale, sí, estoy nervioso, ¿contenta?

-No, hasta que no me digas que te pasa –se cruzó de brazos

-Es que…no…no, no, no, no puedo decirlo

-¿Por qué no? ¿No confías en mí?

-Claro que confío en ti, sólo es que…joder, no se que me pasa

-¿Quieres una tila? ¿Una valeriana?

-No me gustan esas cosas…además, nunca me ha hecho efecto alguno

-Pues no sé…¿quieres…que te de un masaje?

-Ehhh…-Sasuke comenzó a imaginar cosas indecentes- No, no, mejor que no…

-Como quieras…

Ambos se quedaron cabizbajos, cada uno mirando hacia un lado distinto. Sasuke miraba a Sakura de reojo varias veces, pero cuanto más la miraba más líos se hacía. Por un lado estaba la parte de que quería comérsela literalmente, pero por otra la parte de que no podría ser capaz de dañar a su princesa de cristal. ¿Qué hacía entonces? Vale que tendría más tiempo antes de los quince, pero oportunidades como esta dudaba que se repitieran. Joder, la cabeza iba a explotarle de un momento a otro.

-Sasuke-kun…

Sakura puso su mano sobre la pierna del chico para llamar su atención. El Uchiha no supo que le pasó en ese momento, pero justo en ese instante en que levantó la cabeza para mirarla la vio tan irresistible que no pudo evitar agarrarla de la cintura y comenzar a devorarle los labios. La chica no puso resistencia alguna y llevó sus manos al cabello del chico, haciendo caracoles con sus dedos. Sasuke decidió aumentar la intensidad del beso y empezó a jugar con la lengua de Sakura, al principio despacio, después más rápido. Lo siguiente ya fue empujarla suavemente para recostarla sobre el sofá y una vez así, bajar las manos que antes estaban en la cintura, pero se vio interrumpido por Sakura que estaba en plena lucha con su chaqueta, se separó de ella un poco y la chica consiguió su objetivo para justo después de mandar la chaqueta a volar, volver a concentrarse en los labios de Sasuke. Llegó el momento. El pelinegro deslizó una de sus manos por el cuerpo de Sakura hasta llegar al lazo rosa que sujetaba el vestido, el maldito vestido que la hacía verse tan inocente y sexy a la misma vez, pero de nuevo fue interrumpida por Sakura. "Aquí no…" susurró a penas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el Uchiha cogió a Sakura en brazos y se acercó a las escaleras para subir a la habitación de ella, mientras la pelirosa decidió dedicarse a besar y morder el cuello de su novio mientras este avanzaba hasta su cuarto. Una vez dentro, recostó la recostó sobre la cama y volvió a besarla, disfrutando del dulce sabor de sus labios. Sakura comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los botones de la camisa hasta que se la quitó por completo y la tiró por la habitación, entonces comenzó a acariciar el pecho bien formado de su chico, dibujando formas sobre él. Mientras tanto, el Uchiha delineaba la figura de su niña con una mano, y sin poder esperar más volvió a la lucha contra su lazo, que finalmente pudo quitar y con él el vestido, que fue mandado junto la camisa de él. Se detuvo a observar los perfectos pechos de su novia y no pudo evitar sonreír pícaramente al pensar lo que haría con ellos. Sakura dejó su dejó de dibujar cuando Sasuke la miró de esa manera, frunció el ceño y él le contestó besándole el cuello al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su espalda, buscando el cierre del sostén, el cual una vez que lo encontró lo tiró sin importarle donde cayera. Sus pantalones corrieron la misma suerte unos segundos más tarde. Ahora sólo les separaba una prenda y ambos estaban demasiado excitados como para detenerse. Se miraron por unos segundos, ambos estaban con la respiración irregular y con el cuerpo lleno de sudor. Una caricia por parte de Sakura despertó a Sasuke de su trance momentáneo y volvió a la faena, deshaciéndose de las barreras que los separaban. La chica abrió un cajón y sacó de allí un preservativo y se lo entregó a la vez que le susurraba "Hazlo", él estaba demasiado nervioso y temía hacerle daño, pero llegados a ese punto sabía no aguantaría mucho tiempo más. "Te amo" le susurró antes de besarla mientras que con su rodilla le separaba las piernas para el momento decisivo. Le iba a doler, los dos lo sabían perfectamente, pero Sasuke al introducirse dentro de ella tuvo todo el cuidado posible para evitarle daños innecesarios. Sakura aguantaba como buenamente podía y aunque el primero gemido fue de dolor, los siguientes fueron de puro placer, y no sólo los suyos, los del chico fueron iguales.

Y así pasaron las horas siguientes, dando vueltas en la cama y terminando en el suelo gracias a Sakura, que en un intento de colocarse encima del chico acabó tirándolo al suelo.

Cuando fueron casi las cuatro de la mañana decidieron dejarlo, porque los padres de la pelirosa podrían llegar en cualquier momento.

Llegó a su casa más feliz que unas castañuelas, sabía que nadie, ni siquiera su padre, podría amargarle el día. Y eso que aún no había salido el sol, así que día le quedaba por delante. Abrió la puerta de la mansión Uchiha y entró sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie, aunque era probable que sus padres estuvieran despiertos esperándole. Pero no, se equivocaba, no se encontró a nadie en el camino a su habitación, una vez dentro se tiró sobre la cama y presa del cansancio se durmió en cuestión de segundos.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

-Sasuke, despierta –oyó la voz de su hermano- El desayuno ya está puesto

-Que te jodan…–dijo el menor aún dormido, dándose media vuelta en la cama

-No me obligues a despertarte a mi manera…

Y parece que eso funcionó, porque Sasuke se sentó sobre la cama de golpe. Recordaba que la última vez que Itachi le despertó a su manera a poco se rompe un brazo.

-Ya, ya voy…

-¿Qué tal anoche?

-Bien…muy bien –sonrió al recordarlo

-Vaya sonrisita que llevas –le dio un golpecito en la cara- Espero que te cundiera, me costó mucho encontrar a algunos amigos de tus suegros para que dejaran la casa libre toda la noche

-¿Lo preparaste tú? –preguntó confundido y sorprendido

-Claro, ¿qué te pensabas?

-No me lo habría imaginado…

-Soy muy discreto –le guiñó un ojo- Y ahora será mejor que bajes a desayunar antes de que okaasan venga por ti con la sartén la mano

-No sería capaz de hacerlo…

-Uy…ya lo creo que sí, yo lo sufrí hace diez años…y aún me duele la cabeza

-Jodo con okaasan…resulta que es la mala de la familia

-Eso parece –rio Itachi- ¡Ala, levanta de una vez!

-Voy, voy…-Itachi se fue hasta la puerta mientras Sasuke ponía por fin los pies en el suelo –Oye, ¿por qué llevo puesto el pijama?

-Cortesía de tu hermano. Llegue un par de horas más tarde que tú –le sacó la lengua

-De mayor quiero ser como tú

-Vas por buen camino, hermanito –dicho esto salió de la habitación y bajó hasta la cocina

-Buenos días –saludó Sasuke algo más despejado

-Buenos días Sasuke-chan –saludó su madre

-Mamá no me llames así…-se sentó en la silla junto a Itachi- me haces sentirme como un niño

-Dices lo mismo que Itachi-kun a tu edad –sonrió ella- Cada vez te pareces más a él

-Pues esperemos que no siga así –comentó su padre- No quiero a dos Itachi con los que discutir –suspiró- Sasuke, hazme el favor…no sigas a tu hermano.

"Lo siento otousan…pero esta vez no te haré caso"

* * *

Kyaaaaaaaa!!

Mi primer lemmon! x3

¿Qué tal ha estado?

Algo chuchurrío me imagino u.u Pero esque no tengo práctica con esto xD

Soy muy inocente todavía como para escribir algo decente...xDDDDD

Pues ale,este será el último capi de UC hasta que vuelva

Para más información leer mi perfil xD

Por último, gracias a las personitas que me dejasteis review: Lady Aruba, Gaara-sama, x-DarkSky-x, fumi-chan, SMRU, Esme-chan TS-DN y Rilka

Esta vez han sido menos, así que supongo que será porque el capi era más aburrido o más peor que otros xD

Así que espero que este compense al anterior :)

Muchos besos a todos! Os echare mucho de menos!


End file.
